sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Enemicarium
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wire the spider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jet Set Ronnoc (talk) 21:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, in my personal opinion, it seems okay, especially because NiGHTS is rather close to Sonic. "Everybody on the ground!" - Jet Set Ronnoc Hynoid I'm inviting you, l. Negahynoimon to my personal part... Er em fanfiction, into the dark night, do you accept? 1 hour ago by Enemicarium No. 1 hour ago by NegaHynoimon Na-ah... In fact I'm not so good in invitations... Excuse my for the disturbance... But i thought... Well your comment... (Enemicarium disappears for shame) 52 minutes ago by Enemicarium "At least, it seems like it..." 2 days ago by NegaHynoimon - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I meant that I was still deciding on whether to join or not. However, now it's seemed to have coaght my interest again. How exactly does it work? Do you play the roles of certain characters or does your character play as only him/herself? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 18:04, November 13, 2014 (UTC) O-kay, now you have my attention! Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Definately a Monster yet sided with the light. A werewolf like creature that stalks the streets and night, waiting for unlucky "rats" to make a wrong move. Strengths #Transforms on moonlit nights #Enhanced strength and stamina #Able to call upon other heroes with it's mighty howl Weaknesses #Silver bullets #Blessed objects burn it's skin #Sunlight represses werewolf form #Cannot transform in the prescence of Blood Orchids Oh, and it's 10:04 PM. Four minutes over my bedtime on weekdays. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 20:05, November 13, 2014 (UTC) hello there Well errr i didn't qutie understand your response of your message. but i'm glad you like my characters. i'm trying to make them the best i can. And as for your story, i'll gladly take a look at it. And maybe give you a hand if you like. - sonicknucklesfan92 Heheheh... I kinda like. Sounds so high and mighty. ^^ Also: "My name is Cameo and Dracula is going down!" Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 09:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I got your message Enimicaaa... Enimacarr...Enemicarium? YES! I would like to think about joining your roleplay, though there might be slight problems as I am in the middle of writing Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox fanfiction, I believe you've heard of it. If you can send me a message giving me more information on plot, times, or just convince me to join, I might be able to take part eventually, thanks! Titanium562 (talk) 20:07, November 16, 2014 (UTC) From SweeTea Hello, I am SweeTea. I have recieved the invite to the roleplay on my talk page. I am really sorry for the late reply. I have no idea if the roleplay has started ^^;..... I've been trying to stay away from roleplays on this site, but I'll think about it… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:30, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Powers + Shiz Hey, about his powers, here they are: *fire *dark magic and das it < w < Holy canoli... that's amazing! Thank you some much! ^^ Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 11:54, November 17, 2014 (UTC) about your rp well which sonic character you want me to use? i have tobias and marisa. But also if this is a rp of the anime van helising, i'm sorry but i don't know nothing nor do i care for it okay. sonicknucklesfan92 I got your message Enamaciru...Enu... I'm gonna stop trying! Anyways, one sliiiiiiiiiiiggggghht problem I think might come up. What time era is this roleplay based in, because pretty much all of my characters are mechanical in some way, will this be a problem or is there a way this can be solved. I did have one idea though: The protagonists (I can't remember all their names!) stumble across an abandoned laboratory underneath London. This is where they meet T-023 Titanium, a robot that can shapeshift. After some blah, blah, blahbedy blah, Titanium joins them. When the GREAT VAMPIRE LORD sends, I dunno, a random squadron of gargoyles or whateva to attack the protagonists and, with the help of Titanium, are eradicated! The GREAT VAMPIRE LORD notices that Titanium could hinder his GREAT VAMPIRE plans and sends one of his partners to revisit the abandoned laboratory and he finds T-024 Mercury , another sort-of shapeshifting robot, T-025 Magnesium , a robot that can distort the environment with his MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC, and T-026 Chromium , who is technically a robot ninja assassin! The GREAT VAMPIRE LORD uses them to his advantage to take down not only Titanium but all the protagonists! This is just a small idea I had and sorry if there are plot errors as I haven't had a full look at the roleplay so far. If this can ruin the whole plot or this could hinder the time era, I might not be able to join, please reply! Titanium562 (talk) 17:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh! My mistake I noticed you give people the parts, or is that for those who can't use any other character? This would be useful as robots don't reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally go that well with vampires, and I did have a huge amount of interest in your devil assassin Shi...something. Anyways, please reply anyway, Titanium562 (talk) 17:23, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for what you said about my idea by the way. But I want your full opinion on this one, what character(s) should I be? An awesome idea I also had is with Shi...I dunno the assassin who made the pact with the devil, that part would be awesome for T-026 Chromium as he is technically already an assassin type of character. The specific "pact" with the devil could be being upgraded into an indestructible ninja robot/golem/whateva you wanna call it. Whaddya think?Titanium562 (talk) 17:43, November 17, 2014 (UTC) That is beyond perfectly fine, though do please maybe give me a bit more info on Shinigami so I can get the personality and powers right and when necessary, let me know when it's time for me to do a part if either I can now get started on the character or I haven't turned up in a while as I might be a bit forgetful. Thanks for letting me be a part of this VAMPIRE AWESOMENESS by the way! Titanium562 (talk) 18:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Enemicarium, you've convinced me! Sign me up! Titanium562 (talk) 19:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! So what do I do on the roleplay's page to enlist into GREAT VAMPIRE war? Titanium562 (talk) 18:28, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I'M TALKATIVE?! Usually I'm very quiet in real life, which I don't have as I died 10 years ago in a car crash, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Let's just thank the internet! And with your question, that depends. Is the actual character gonna be like Sonic and the Black Knight when a Sonic character is given a new identity, or is Shinigami a completely individual character? Titanium562 (talk) 19:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) First: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad? Second: Well in that case, Shinigami, let's say he's a robot powered by his soul as the only character I have which fits his assassin criteria is T-026 Chromium. Check out his page and see if he's reasonable. Titanium562 (talk) 20:32, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Though as I haven't had the best time to read through the whole story, could you give me a briefing on what's happening at that moment, please? Titanium562 (talk) 14:58, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Just give me the signal and I'll jump in!Titanium562 (talk) 17:45, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I had a great idea! With the addition of Saren, maybe we can have the party split up! Shinigami sends half the team to hell and continues to fight them there, while Saren fights the rest back at the castle! Whaddya think? Titanium562 (talk) 19:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Netherrealm maybe? Also, will any of the characters be killed during '''this '''fight?Titanium562 (talk) 19:45, November 27, 2014 (UTC)